moon_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Island
---- Click on each state or city to visit it! Hover over each state to see its name! ---- Image:MIStatesNoOcean.png|right|401px poly 183 6 143 23 116 42 104 46 94 40 88 40 79 57 56 65 47 74 41 127 53 130 58 140 60 147 65 162 73 149 77 142 82 145 87 153 96 149 106 144 109 149 120 145 132 143 172 140 185 138 184 79 194 58 197 49 199 28 200 17 194 7 188 5 188 5 186 6 Moonholm poly 14 160 3 170 5 181 25 178 32 173 38 180 47 180 54 171 65 164 61 148 56 138 49 131 42 127 40 146 36 156 35 159 32 160 32 160 Norholm poly 179 209 195 201 198 206 207 191 200 172 193 159 186 138 157 142 160 159 163 174 163 187 172 201 174 209 177 208 Dancing Penguin Subregion poly 89 374 114 366 122 358 132 350 137 335 133 325 132 317 121 307 126 298 124 282 110 276 94 280 90 288 67 282 49 288 51 300 56 313 51 325 55 344 62 359 78 367 Sirpathe poly 282 288 274 295 276 307 281 317 284 330 308 339 298 349 269 360 250 367 223 370 217 379 209 385 195 388 181 391 162 387 144 382 155 370 165 353 172 336 173 320 175 304 177 298 184 300 206 295 213 300 229 287 240 299 252 301 264 295 265 288 Hamshire poly 100 403 103 419 110 424 115 426 124 418 128 411 137 414 155 412 170 414 177 425 197 422 221 430 222 421 217 405 217 394 215 387 208 385 186 394 176 389 148 383 140 385 126 390 116 392 Moonover poly 257 476 259 467 255 455 248 444 243 436 233 429 216 428 202 422 189 421 179 425 191 436 204 442 218 444 229 449 237 456 Wizzintine poly 358 517 393 512 417 514 420 518 462 502 476 501 487 493 502 468 511 450 539 434 539 420 527 401 513 398 487 397 469 385 446 377 420 398 386 429 358 455 308 485 288 498 311 506 327 519 331 517 F.A.R./Freezestonian Autonomous Region poly 43 180 54 173 61 167 66 162 71 154 75 145 87 151 95 148 104 142 110 148 120 145 149 144 159 143 159 163 162 181 168 198 172 203 159 209 155 215 141 220 138 225 115 223 106 236 94 245 89 258 90 270 95 278 92 286 75 285 48 289 52 264 52 235 56 214 53 192 50 190 Conholm poly 257 476 259 463 249 441 246 435 273 449 277 439 287 420 290 411 309 415 336 420 373 426 383 428 378 439 349 461 319 477 293 489 287 500 276 491 Golden Coast poly 445 378 384 431 326 416 292 408 271 450 244 434 235 430 223 430 219 395 214 386 220 373 247 364 283 361 307 342 330 360 342 378 362 392 380 400 403 391 427 375 437 374 Tanthu poly 124 291 140 297 156 301 173 308 173 322 165 350 159 371 145 382 128 393 115 397 99 405 97 389 90 376 108 372 126 362 133 350 135 341 134 328 129 316 123 307 127 299 127 299 127 299 127 299 127 299 127 298 Federal Territory poly 179 211 200 206 209 210 213 220 213 234 204 246 212 269 223 282 229 289 226 297 211 300 200 301 187 303 178 298 175 300 175 308 126 290 122 281 116 278 105 287 94 281 91 261 96 247 106 238 120 230 135 226 148 222 149 218 162 210 171 206 172 205 172 205 Mount desc none Image:Moon Island City no-ocean.png|left|401px rect 182 5 246 18 Celestville rect 164 27 225 43 Port Aquarius rect 189 165 320 181 Dancing Penguin City rect 16 173 25 185 Q City rect 13 206 22 213 Quaxion rect 271 280 358 294 San Penguino rect 55 400 132 417 Virtual City rect 138 397 194 413 Epic City rect 91 416 187 438 Moon Island City rect 454 389 521 410 Snowville rect 221 432 285 450 Gdanham rect 242 457 335 474 New Peng City rect 187 475 270 488 San Anderrie rect 51 322 60 330 Epicia rect 195 244 205 254 PuffleVille rect 30 145 43 157 Quackerville rect 50 192 63 205 New LOL City rect 1 168 9 176 New Quack City desc none ---- Information CLICK HERE TO SEE THE LATEST NEWS ON MOON ISLAND Moon Island is a state of Shops Island that is currently administrated / governed by President Lavender of Shops Island and the Moon Island Council, which is consisted of many government officials, including Penstubal, SlenderXP, Aquamarina14, Quackerpingu, Maroon, and so on, with a chairman who is elected every 3 months, who has the additional powers of vetoing proposals (the current one since June 22nd, 2015 is Aquamarina14). It's the richest state of Shops Island, housing a lot of money. This island also houses tons of banks. It's capital is Dancing Penguin City, while the largest is Moon Island City, the second largest is San Anderrie, the third largest is Gdanham and the fourth largest is Epic City. Interesting Information * Wizzintine is as of June 13, 2015 the only Moon Island state without a star and crescent with a triangle on its flag. * The current chairpenguin of Moon Island is Aquamarina14. The next chairpenguin is brought into office September 26th. * Norholm encases 5 substates, whilst the Dancing Penguin subregion contains 3 and Moonholm & Conholm both contain 2. Moonholm's substates, Danea and Lunares, hold the subregion's biggest cities. * Mount has the most mountains on Moon Island, with an incredible 455 peaks (As of June 13, 2015). Gallery of Moon Island flags Moon Island Flags File:FlagOfMoonholm.png|Flag of Moonholm, 2014- File:FlagOfLunares.png|Flag of Lunares, 2014- File:FlagOfDanea.png|Flag of Danea, 2014- File:FlagOfSanexana.png|Flag of Sanexana, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfAquarius.png|Flag of Port Aquarius, 2015- File:FlagOfCelestville.png|Flag of Celestville, 2015- File:FlagOfWhitney.png|Flag of Whitney, 2014-2015 File:Moon Island Flag.png|Flag of Moon Island, 2012- File:FlagOfVirtualCity.png|Flag of Virtual City, 2014- File:GdanhamFlag.png|Flag of Gdanham, 2014- File:FlagOfNorholm.png|Flag of Norholm, 2014- File:QFlag.png|Flag of Quackholm, 2015- File:Flag q city.png|Flag of Q City, 2014-2015 and Flag of the Quackington Island, 2015- File:FlagOfQCity.png|Flag of Q City, 2015- File:QuackyFlag.png|Flag of Quacky, 2015- File:QuackerFlag.png|Flag of Quackerville, 2015- File:QIFlag.jpg|Flag of the Quaxion Island, 2015- File:QuaxionFlag.png|Flag of Quaxion, 2015- File:WestNorholmFlag.png|Flag of West Norholm, 2015- File:NewQuackFlag.png|Flag of New Quack City, 2015- File:QuackingtonFlag.png|Flag of Quackington, 2015- File:LeftoverQuackFlag.png|Leftover flag that is owned by Norholm File:FlagOfWhaledee.png|Flag of Whaledee, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfSevory.png|Flag of Sevory, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfMount.png|Flag of Mount, 2014- File:FlagOfSirpathe.png|Flag of Sirpathe, 2014- File:FlagOfHamshire.png|Flag of Hamshire, 2014-2015 File:Flag0fHamshire.png|Flag of Hamshire, 2016- File:FlagOfStephew.png|Flag of Stephew, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfGoldenCoast.png|Flag of Golden Coast, 2014- File:FlagOfMoonover.png|Flag of Moonover, 2014- File:FlagOfTanthu.png|Flag of Tanthu, 2014- File:FlagOfConholm.png|Flag of Conholm, 2014- File:WizzintineFlag.png|Flag of Wizzintine, 2015- File:FlagOfWizzintine.png|Flag of Wizzintine, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfDPS.png|Flag of Dancing Penguin Subregion, 2014- File:FlagOfSalted.png|Flag of Salted, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfF.A.R.png|Flag of F.A.R, 2012- File:FTFlag.png|Flag of the Federal Territory, 2015- File:FlagOfSanPenguino.png|Flag of San Penguino, 2014- File:Sanpenguinoflag.png|Flag of San Penguino, 2016- File:New San Anderrie Flag.jpeg|Flag of San Anderrie, 2014- File:FlagOfMoonIslandCity.png|Flag of Moon Island City, 2014- File:FlagOfNewPengCity.png|Flag of New Peng City, 2014- File:FlagOfDPC.png|Flag of Dancing Penguin City, 2014- File:FlagOfEpicCity.png|Flag of Epic City, 2014- File:FlagOfMaidenNewton.png|Flag of Maiden Newton, 2014-2015 File:FlagOfWhitchurch.png|Flag of Whitchurch, 2014-2015 File:Flag_of_Snowville.svg|Flag of Snowville, 2014- File:FlagOfIsleOfSakuradai.png|Flag of the Sakuradai Islands, 2014- File:FlagOfOceana.png|Flag of Oceana, 2014- File:FlagOfPuffleville.png|Flag of PuffleVille, 2015- File:NLC.png|Flag of New LOL City, 2015- Locations All the cities, villages, towns, mountains etc. in Moon Island! States and Cities Monuments outside of cities *Outkorp Fort - Wizzintine subregion, nearby the city of Gdanham *Waterfall "Silver" - Norholm subregion, nearby the border between Norholm and Moonholm *Mount Sakura - Moonholm Subregion, 4.2 kilometres away from the town of Port Aquarius and Lake Whitney. *Rainbow Drop - Moonholm Subregion, nearby the town of Port Aquarius. *Lake Whitney - Moonholm subregion, in the center of Port Aquarius. Claim a Region Look above in the list for an unclaimed region and claim it. Remember: 5 cities per user, 5 cities per region - meaning you can have 5 cities max, but a region can have 5 cities max. So if you claim a region with 4 cities you can only make 1 more there. *Sirpathe move Epic City there. --[[User:Dave33333|'Dave33333']] [[User Talk:Dave33333|'all hail']] [[The Epic Mall|'Come to my mall!']] 20:38, 26 September 2014 (UTC) **I am not moving anything anywhere. Once the map is finished and the city gets placed, it's over; you cannot just bring a huge magnet for example and pick up an entire city and move it somewhere else. --[[User:Penstubal|'Penstubal']] (Talk) 21:06, 26 September 2014 (UTC) ***Ok, make a region around the city. --[[User:Dave33333|'Dave33333']] [[User Talk:Dave33333|'all hail']] [[The Epic Mall|'Come to my mall!']] 21:11, 26 September 2014 (UTC) *Conholm, please. -- Mrdave921 (talk). Working on a mall! 12:16, 16 May 2015 (UTC) * Want a City / Town / Village / Monument? Request here! Say it's name, sub-region you want it to be located, on the west, east, north or south part of the sub-region, and if it's a city, town, village or monument! If it's a monument, please tell us a bit about it so we know what it is. If we don't like how you choosed your city's location, we will put it somewhere else in the same region or another. If you're requesting a city, make sure the region doesn't have 5 cities already. Also, if there's a free region and you want to have a city, claim the region instead. *Make me the MM City in the east near Snowville plaese. MAHNA MAHNA! (talk) 11:34, 29 September 2014 (UTC) **No. You cant place cities in the F.A.R. It's Snowstormer's region. You have to ask him. **Well, make me an MM Town in anywhere that is not someone's region.--MAHNA MAHNA! Talk to me Or visit my Mall...um... Megamall The Spookiest Halloween Party ever is here! 01:31, 8 November 2014 (UTC) ***I suppose that you can make your MM Island near the Golden Coast. -- Slender Talk to me 08:59, 1 January 2015 (UTC) ****K. --''Hello this is Brukkelas.JK it's Mahna. Talk to me. Visit my Megamall.'' 09:01, 1 January 2015 (UTC) *Idk if i have to request for my own region, but I'd like to make New Quack City in the western part of Norholm. -- Quackerpingu (talk). Click here to visit my mall :) 06:19, 25 June 2015 (UTC) :*Seems legit. Remember though, this is your last city! --''Aquamarina14 (Talk)'' 15:21, 25 June 2015 (UTC) * Category:Moon Island